


[ART] Andromache of Scythia

by phoenixacid



Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: "That woman has forgotten more ways to kill than entire armies will ever learn." - Booker
Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839580
Comments: 31
Kudos: 201





	[ART] Andromache of Scythia

**Author's Note:**

> Still inspired! Second time playing with digital art. This time I did a bit of a portrait study of Andy using pink and blue because she's a bisexual queen.

[Tumblr Link](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/624168226580021248/andromache-of-scythia-portrait-by-phoenixacid)

  
  
  
**WIP progression:**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment is ♥
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [phoenix-acid](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)!


End file.
